


Paying For Pizza

by Damien_Kova



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Forgetting that Lelouch takes his wallet with him to class, C.C. orders herself a pizza and has to figure out how to pay for it.





	Paying For Pizza

C.C.’s heart sank in her chest as she heard the bell to her and Lelouch's dorm room go off as quickly as it did. She had ordered another pizza while he was out in class and it was only at that moment that she realized she had no actual way to pay for the food that was being brought to her. “Crap, crap, crap!” Her voice grew louder as she stumbled around in Lelouch’s bedroom, looking for his wallet or any money that might be lying around that she could use to pay the pizza man. “Just a minute!”

C.C. ran around in the room, grabbing drawers and nearly throwing them to check and see what was inside of them. Of course, when she heard a knock on the door again, her heart sank once more. She couldn’t find  _ any  _ money in the room and had no way to contact Lelouch in time. “Shit..” Taking a deep breath, C.C.made her way toward the door and slowly opened it to show the mess that she made in the room with a soft and surprisingly nervous smile on her face. “Hey…”   
  
However, she quickly froze as she saw the faint blush that was starting to tint the pizza boy’s cheeks. A split second later, she realized it was because she was standing in the open in  _ just a pair of white panties _ that she had been wearing since last night. Her long, green hair did nothing to hide her breasts as she stood in front of the man and blushed right along with him. Without thinking, C.C. pulled the pizza boy into the room with her and slammed the door behind him. “D-Don’t you dare tell anyone what you see. You got that?”   
  
She watched as his eyes began to drift along her body, taking in every inch that he could see. Part of her wanted to slap the man and send him out without her pizza, but seeing just how he stared at her gave her an idea of just what she could do to get her food and not hear any complaints. C.C.’s fluttered her eyes and struck a quick and simple pose for the delivery boy. “Do you like what you see that much?” She asked as she placed her hand on her hip and cocked it to the side. “If you do, I think we can work out a certain deal that will benefit  _ both of us _ .”

Internally screaming at how cliche and corny it sounded to be trying to use her body to earn the pizza she ordered, it was the first and only thing that came to mind  _ without _ murdering the poor lad and making this suspicious for Lelouch. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she reached her hand out and gently pressed it against the delivery boy’s stomach. C.C. chuckled as she slid her hand into the man’s pants and underwear, rubbing her hand against his shaven and hardening cock. “Well well… It certainly feels like you’re not going to tell me no.~”

Instead of giving the man a chance to speak, she  _ immediately  _ crashed her lips against his own and caught him in a heated and needy kiss that made his knees shake to her touch. It was just enough for her to be able to use her free hand to sneak the cargo bag from his grip and place it on the floor next to her. Of course, that didn’t stop C.C. from slowly lowering herself down to her knees and pulling down his pants along the way. Even if the two were only  _ a few steps _ away from the door and she could kick him out, C.C. knew that the best course of action would be to arouse no suspicion to Lelouch and this room. Especially because no one was supposed to know that she lived in here.

Another light chuckle rumbled in her throat as she watched the stranger’s semi-rigid shaft flop out of his underwear and almost slap her in the face. Tilting her head to the side, she took a good look at both the stranger she knew she was about to suck off and kick out. She swiftly noted that he couldn’t have been older than Lelouch and his shaft must’ve been about ten inches in length. C.C. took the heated length into her hand and slowly began to stroke it. It was easy to feel it hardening and growing just an inch or two longer in her hand as she rubbed it. “Just be a good boy and stay quiet, alright? I don’t want  _ anyone _ to find out about what’s going on in here.”

C.C. closed her eyes for just a moment before flicking her tongue against the head of the thick shaft in her hand. She could  _ almost  _ taste the pizza from the cargo bag that had to be sitting in his lap along the ride here from the pizza place. And her mind immediately wondered if the pizza she ordered would still be warm by the time she actually got to it. Of course, she didn’t say anything while keeping the length in her grip and slowly swirling her tongue around it. However, that pseudo taste quickly started to fade as she grew better accustomed to the taste of her delivery boy’s shaft. It wasn’t a bad taste, but in the back of her mind, she knew that it would  _ never compare _ to just how delicious that pizza was going to be when she finally got a bite.

After teasing the young man for however long she had been at it, C.C. pulled her lips away from the hard cock and placed a gentle kiss onto it. “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this… I feel like I’m in some cheesy porno…” Her eyes nonchalantly rolled in her head as she took the head of the delivery boy’s cock into her mouth and took the first few inches without a problem whatsoever. It had a  _ delightfully sweet  _ taste to it when she finally pressed her tongue against the underside. But she could feel it already starting to twitch and throb against her tongue right away. She let out a heavy huff through her nostrils before started to move her head closer to the base of his cock.

Inch after inch sank further into C.C.’s warm, wet, and welcoming mouth as her  _ impossibly soft  _ lips dragged along his member to make it happen. Even as she left only a few inches between her lips and the base of his shaft, she pressed her tongue against the underside of it and slowly pulled her head back until she was at the tip. Luckily for her, it earned a quiet moan from the delivery boy she was tending to. Though, it did make her heart flutter to feel his hand grab onto the back of her head.

C.C.’s green eyes looked up at the young man as she took him down to the base in one quick attempt, stopping only to quietly gag and sputter around the member as it probed the back of her throat. But that wasn’t going to stop her from being able to take it all and kick him out so she could enjoy a free pizza. Her tongue  _ expertly  _ coiled around his shaft while she pulled her head back up just a few inches. Just enough to earn another twitch and throb from his shaft and a quiet moan from his throat before something splashed against the roof of her mouth.

Her eyes immediately went wide as she realized that the pizza boy was cumming already just from this simple treatment. Even as more and more of his spunk splattered against the roof of her mouth and allowed her to get a good taste of his  _ surprisingly sweet  _ cum, a small tinge of disappointment filled her heart to learn that he was such a quick shot. Even if it meant that she could get to her pizza sooner. C.C. stayed in place at the tip of the young man’s shaft as the final rope of cum coated her tongue. She was quick to playfully pop her lips off of his member and look him in the eyes with her jaw dropped and showing that she still held every drop he had given her.

Closing her lips and rising to her feet, she made sure to audibly swallow it all down while reaching behind him like she was going to pull him into a loving kiss. Instead, she opened her mouth to show that she had swallowed it all down just as she pulled the door behind him open and pushed him out of hit. Her soft lips curled into a gentle smile as she looked down at him and sighed before closing the door. “Now that he’s gone… I can finally eat.~”


End file.
